


How I Wish That Was Me

by posiescoven



Category: Legacies - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Josie and Penelope, Josie chases after Penelope, Josie realizes she still loves Penelope, Penelope and Josie - Freeform, Posie is endgame, Set in 1x11, posie - Freeform, the Jinni ships Posie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 03:16:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18065555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiescoven/pseuds/posiescoven
Summary: If the Jinni appeared in 1x11 and Josie wished Penelope would give up on her, chaos is not that far away.





	How I Wish That Was Me

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my old one shots.
> 
> This One Shot is set in 1x11 which means there are basically two monsters: The Unicorn and the Jinni.
> 
> Kudos and comments would be amazing.
> 
> Twitter: posiescoven

"I wish she would just forget what happened on my birthday.", Josie groaned to herself, alone in her dorm.

Josie was supposed to look for the canes for Lizzie's performance but a certain green eyed witch was on her mind. In her hand Josie was holding Penelope's note. Josie had thought about their kisses a lot, she had even asked her mother for advice. But Josie remained clueless what she should do about her ex girlfriend. Josie opened her drawer, tossed the note inside and closed it. "I can make your wish come true."

Josie looked at the woman that was suddenly standing in her room.

"The new monster!", Josie gasped.

"Am I really a monster if I can make your wishes come true?", the Jinni asked amused.

"Wait, you are a Jinni?"

The Jinni had a relieved look on her face.

"The first person who pronounces it right, which is why I will make your wish come true."

"Wait..."

But the Jinni already snapped with her fingers and it was too late.

"Josie!"

"Mom?", Josie asked suprised, finding the hand of the blonde woman on her shoulder; who had given Lizzie and her unconditional love despite not even being genetically their mother.

Caroline was beaming at her daughters and so was Alaric.

Lizzie, who was standing next to Josie, looked from the crowd of students to Josie and smiled at her.

"Come on, Jo! Blow your candles!"

Josie looked at what was written on her cake and she was 15 again. She had just turned 15.

Josie's head was hurting as she rememberd her 15th birthday. Penelope's and hers first kiss.

The Jinni had prevended their first kiss from happening. Penelope and her never got together. None of their kisses had happened. Josie had concluded that in 10 seconds.

"Happy Birthday, Josie! Happy Birthday, Lizzie!", the crowd of werewolves, witches, vampires and teachers began to sing when Josie blew out the candles.

Josie shut the singing out and looked for green eyes and raven hair in the crowd. She didn't see Penelope. Josie's heart began to beat faster out of fear and her vision got blurry.

"Happy birthday, Jo!", M.G hugged her.

"M.G, where is Penelope?"

"Penelope Park? I don't know. Probably doing some crazy coven stuff, definitely being rude not showing up here."

"But..but she was supposed to be here.", Josie mumbled.

Josie shook her head trying to get her view clear and looked at the crowd. She saw the Jinni in the back of the common room.

"I have to go."

"Josie? Jo, where are you going?", Lizzie saw how pale her sister's face was and looked at her worried.

"I need fresh air, Lizzie. I want to be alone."

"Where is Penelope?", Josie gasped for air in the empty hallway, where the Jinni had been waiting for her.

"You don't look good. Maybe you should sit down.", the Jinni noticed and even she looked concerned.

"Where is she?", Josie repeated.

The Jinni shrugged and Josie put her hand against her chest, on her heart that beat like it was about to explode.

Josie was suprised she had made it till Penelope's dorm without collapsing.

Scared Josie knocked on the door. It felt like an enternity till the door opened.

"Josie? Aren't you supposed to be on your birthday party?", Penelope asked suprised, her voice raspy, her hair messy, hinting that she had been sleeping.

"Come in, you don't look good.", Penelope said, noticing the brunette staring at her like she was a miracle but with panic in her eyes.

"I mean you do look good.", Penelope added, and Josie could see the smirk without even looking at her face.

"But a bit exhausted."

"Why are you here?", Penelope asked, who sat down on her bed, looking at the silent Josie curiously

Josie took her time to study her ex girlfriend. Her hair was long and Josie felt the urge to run her fingers through them just like she had done several times when they had been dating.

"Why aren't you downstairs at the party?", Josie asked back.

Penelope smiled at her and Josie could slap her and kiss her at the same time just like every time she had smiled at her after breaking her heart.

"Hope and I had to cast a spell together, it went wrong and sent me flying to the other side of the room? Wow, you were that worried about me, I thought you wouldn't forget."

Penelope pouted slightly while she said the last sentence.

"So, you would have showed up at my birthday if you didn't get injured?", Josie asked, feeling relieved.

"Oh I actually wanted to show up even after I almot broke my neck but Ms. Tig insisted I need to rest."

Josie's breath hitched when Penelope took her hand.

"I even had the perfect birthday present for you. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to give it to you but you are here."

Penelope's face got closer and the raven haired witch put her other hand against Josie's cheek, closing her eyes. Josie was about to let herself surrender against Penelope's lips..

"Okay, time-out Jinni!"

Josie backed away from Penelope, pulling her hand away and got on her feet.

"What?", Penelope looked at her like she was crazy.

"What?!", the Jinni asked after Penelope and snapped her fingers to freeze the time.

"I swear someone else would kill to be in your place right now!", the Jinni said, pointing at frozen Penelope.

"You don't know what she did to me."

"This wasn't my wish!", Josie pointed out then, her voice louder.

"Girl, you were the one who came here. You broke your own wish.", the Jinni explained.

"Fine. It's time for a new wish."

"I am listening."

"I wish that Penelope Park never developed feelings for me."

"Can you wish me popcorn too?", the Jinni joked but shut her mouth when Josie glared at her.

The Jinni sighed and snapped with her fingers.

"Uh what is happening?", Josie asked confused finding herself in the common room, looking at everyone putting up decoration for a party.

"It's Satan's birthday. And miss girlfriend of the year annoyed the fuck out of us to help.", Lizzie reminded her twin sister, while carrying a cake to the table where a buffet was waiting.

"Who in their right mind would date her?", Josie asked.

It was followed by someone trying to hold in their laughter. Josie looked next to her at the Jinni, who had her lips pressed and was shaking from holding in her laugh.

"I am sorry but the self-shade.", the Jinni laughed.

"Shut up.", Josie whispered.

"Penelope is allergic to strawberries so why is there a strawberry cake?", a voice appeared, coming from behind Josie and Lizzie.

"Tamara?!", Josie gasped.

The blonde witch briefly glanced at Lizzie then narrowed her eyes at Josie.

"Look, I know you two don't like Penelope but isn't that a bit too much girls?"

"You...you and Penelope are dating?", Josie asked in disbelief.

Josie then remembered how Tamara had always looked at Penelope, and whenever she had pointed it out to her, Penelope had assured Josie she had not to worry about anyone else because Penelope had no other type than the brunette.

Tamara had only stayed away from Penelope after the raven haired witch had broken up with Josie, because of Josie who looked like she was ready to kill anyone who would attempt to ask out her ex girlfriend on a date.

But in this universe, Penelope had never fallen for her and Tamara had Penelope all for herself.

"Babe? What is this?"

Josie was lost in her thoughts but she snapped out of them when she heard the familiar voice.

"Jo, are you alright?", Lizzie whispered to her.

Josie didn't answer. She felt her heart shatter in pieces when Penelope wrapped her arm around Tamara's waist and kissed her.

"Let me get this straight...I mean gay.", The Jinni spoke up who had remained silent for a short time.

"You don't want to date her, you wish for her to fall not in love with you AND now you don't want her to date someone else?"

Josie faced the Jinni.

"That is fucked up. I should have gone to another dorm earlier. Damn.", the Jinni realized.

"No! No, I want this! This is my wish!", Josie protested.

"I will give you one day to change your mind.", the Jinni grinned and vanished.

"What is your wish?"

Josie looked back at Lizzie.

Lizzie looked at her confused. Tamara and Penelope were not next to them anymore. Josie saw how Tamara was showing Penelope the decoration and everything else that was prepared for her birthday.

Penelope had a smile on her face and was nodding at what Tamara was telling her.

"Nothing.", Josie shook her head.

"Let's get out of here."

"Oh my fucking god.", Josie groaned as silent as possible 20 minutes later.

Since Lizzie and her had refused to help with planning Penelope's birthday, they had to attend class.

Tamara and Penelope who had entered the classroom since 5 minutes were already all up on each other. More like Tamara was all up on Penelope, distracting the green eyed witch with pecking her lips every 5 seconds.

"Jo, don't look at them. I know it hurts.", Lizzie said sympathizing.

"Why should it hurt me?!", Josie hissed at Lizzie, her jealousy taking over her.

"Weren't you the one who cried for months because Penelope rejected you asking her out on date? And weren't you the one crying a month ago when Tamara announced that Penelope was her girlfriend as if Penelope is some sort of dog?", Hope pointed out who was sitting in the same row as the Saltzman twins.

"Oh god."

Josie put her face in her hands.

Josie pulled her fingers apart slowly and continued to spy on Penelope and Tamara.

"Already giving up?", the Jinni asked amused.

"I wish Tamara would throw up on Penelope right now.", Josie whispered.

"Jealous exes are the best.", the Jinni laughed before making Josie's wish come true.

Josie watched much to her dismay how Penelope assured Tamara that it was fine and that she was more worried about her health.

Penelope had just put her outfit for her birthday party together that would take place in 20 minutes when there was a knock on her open door.

"Hey.", Josie smiled softly while Penelope's dress took her breath away.

"Hi."

Josie noticed Penelope forcing a smile at her and it broke Josie's heart. Penelope had never forced a smile or a smirk that was for her.

"Uh what are you doing?"

Penelope blinked with Josie's question.

"Getting ready for my birthday, waiting for Tamara to come and escort me."

"I thought you didn't like big birthday parties for you?"

"Who told you that? They lied.", Penope snorted.

Josie took a step closer to Penelope and let her fingers run through her long hair, since Josie never burned it off. She could smell Penelope's familiar perfume.

"You did. That's why I made you a cake and suprised you in your dorm.", Josie revealed, remembering how it was just the two of them in Penelope's dorm.

The happiness on Penelope's face when she had opened her door to see Josie standing there with a cake. Penelope seperating from her after having kissed her softly and telling her that never anyone had done something like this for her and that Josie was her miracle.

"Josie.", Penelope said as patiently as she could, stepping away from the girl who looked like she could burst in tears any second.

"I don't know what stories you created in your head but I already told you, you are not my type. I never could see in you more than as a friend."

"I never saw you only as a friend. I saw you as a friend and I saw you as the girl who would steal my heart.", Josie remembered Penelope's words before Penelope had kissed her on her 15th birthday.

Their first kiss. Their first I love you. Their first fight. The good times. The bad times. All of that was gone.

Tears rolled down Josie's cheeks and Penelope didn't make any effort to comfort her.

"Penny? What is going on?", Josie heard Tamara.

"Nothing. Let's go."

Without giving Josie a second look, Penelope took Tamara's hand and left Josie behind.

"Ouch."

Josie knew the blurry blue thing standing in front of her was the Jinni.

"So? What now? What is your next wish?"

"I got one more wish? I thought a Jinni would only grant three?", Josie asked, wiping with the back of her hand over her eyes.

"Who said that?"

"Aladdin."

"A Jinni can decide how many wishes you have. In your case I think you need one more."

"Thank you.", Josie said, smiling through her tears.

"Keep that smile for your girl."

Josie couldn't help but nodded. She is still definitely not over Penelope Park.

"I wish that everything was back to normal."

Josie felt happy when she saw a short haired Penelope looking down at her. Hope, who was sipping on her milkshake, looked back and forth between the two exes.

"Just make sure you read it in private.", Penelope told her nervously.

At the speed of light Josie snatched the note out of her hand. Penelope feared she would throw it away or rip it apart in front of her. But her heart melted when Josie smiled at her. A genuine soft smile she hadn't seen since she had broken Josie's heart.

"I will."

Josie got up from the stairs and Penelope expected her to walk away but she was taken aback when Josie wrapped her arms around her.

Infected Hope looked back at the other witches on the stairs and made a teasing noise, while she continued to sip on her milkshake.

Before Penelope could hug Josie back, Josie seperated from her and walked away without looking in her face.

Penelope put her hands on her hips and glared at Hope, who had destroyed their moment.

"You are lucky I consider you as a friend, Mikaelson."

"What does it say? Check this box if you wanna kiss me, check this box if you wanna kill me?", Hope asked amused and sat down.

Penelope smiled, rolled her eyes and sat down next to Hope on the stairs.

"Are you alright? I mean I thought Josie was just acting weird but you seem to be on another type of weird level."

"I am just having a good day, Peez!"

Hope pulled Penelope against her, and squeezed her new friend causing Penelope to get infected too by the slug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it


End file.
